Sweet or Bitter
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: It is interesting to see how a perfectly normal cooking class can turn into a utterly mess and hopeless romance. One shot in link to 'Scarlet Blossoms'. ShiraishiXOC


_**Sweet or Bitter**_

**Hey all! Welcome to Sweet and Bitter, a one shot made in link with my main fic, "Scarlet Blossoms". I am looking for more ideas and thoughts for other one shots, let me know if you have something in mind you want to read.**

**Remember to review!**

**Thanks to you all amazing people!**

**-****Sweet-****-Bitter-****-Sweet-**

It was a brilliant day at Shitenhoji. With amazing weather and a horizon of bright sunlight, the school was livelier than ever. Well, mainly because the third year students finally could use the newly established kitchens after months of renovation. And boy must I say, they're excited.

"I am totally pumped for this!" cried one of my friends, Sayuri, as we walked down corridors

Nodding, I agreed with her, "Same," I replied, "I am excited as well."

With another hyper squeal from Sayuri, we both turned onto the second year's corridor. Like usual, it was filled with a sea of students. All chatting around or gossiping about what happened on the latest TV episodes.

Cutting through this mob of second years, I dragged Sayuri by the wrist as we made our way across, hoping not to get squashed like pancakes. Passing through the clumps of students, and minding myself not to step on some toes, I suddenly spotted Zaizen leaning against a window, IPod in his ears and the normal bored expression plastered on his face. He nodded after spotting me. Returning with a small smile, I continued to push my way out of the clans of students.

~_15 minutes later~_

The bell signaling the beginning of a new period rang loud and clear through the school. Grumbles and complaints were heard down the hallway as students made their way into the brand new home economic rooms, some thrilled to get cooking, others…not so much.

Sayuri and I, who had obviously arrived earlier in the kitchen, were already planned and waited patiently for the sensei, and for the rest of the classes to arrive.

"Isn't the class two joining us as well? I heard one girl mutter to her friend as they stepped into the kitchen, both with excitement written on their faces

Her friend yelped with delighted, "Yep!" she exclaimed, "And isn't Shiraishi-kun that class?"

Ah yes….Those fan girls who are crazy about that stupid Bible of Perverting…

"Oh I want to be partnered with him!" they all shrieked and squawked like seagulls.

I sighed to myself. I really didn't understand fan girls….

And just as I thought the screeching could get any worse, Kura-chan himself turned into the doorway and smirked at the class. Everyone stared at him with awe, the screaming girls both suddenly turned quiet as mice. He was extremely attractive must I say. With the warm spring weather blooming, Kura-chan usually wore his school blouse with two buttons undone, showing off the tips of his muscular chest. The girls in our class drooled over him, but I remained myself calm and steady, not taking any interest in Kura-chan and his sexy fashion sense.

"Alright class." Sensei also managed to appear behind Kura-chan, "Welcome to today's home economics class. We'll be making strawberry cheesecake today!" she announces before settling down in front of the room.

I tensed up. Strawberry Cheesecake!

~_10 minutes later~  
_

"Remember, two people to one bench." Sensei reminded as the class scattered off to find their respective partners.

Originally, I was going to be partnered with Sayuri. But just as I approached my friend, someone suddenly grabbed my arm. Turning around, I stared at the figure that held me in a tight grip.

"Hanamaru-san," Kura-chan flashed me a smile, "Can you be my partner?"

I blinked, and so did all the girls population in the class, "B-but Shiraishi-kun," I gestured towards Sayuri, "I promised to be partners with my best friend Sayuri" I replied

Hearing her name, Sayuri rushed to my side and shook her head, "No, no! It's ok!" she gave me a wink, "You can partner with Shiraishi-kun."

I glanced at her, "Are you sure?"

She bobbed her head, "Of course," she insisted, "It's once in a life time chance!"

Kura-chan's smile widened, "Thank you Makasato-san," he expressed handsomely

Almost immediately, Sayuri turned beep red and quickly rushed off to find a new partner, leaving me alone with Kura-chan.

~_Minutes later~_

"So Kuranosuke," I finally muttered out as we settled down on our personal bench, "What's with you wanting to partners with me? You knew I wanted to be with Sayuri."

Standing next to me, Kura-chan chuckled, "Well, as the very first home economics lesson of the year, I think I have the right to be with my girlfriend," he explained as he poured more flour into the mixing bowl

I rolled my eyes, "You're filled with ideas theses days," I grumbled

His chuckles loudened, "Of course," Kura-chan agreed and gave me a small nudge in the arm, "Home economics skills can be useful in our future together."

Flashing him a side ways stare, I nonchalantly lifted my right foot and stomped it down on Kura-chan's toes, making him wince and respond with a sour look. Smirking with pride, I looked away.

"What was that for?" he mumbled

Turning my vision back, I shot him a small glare, "For being annoying." I remarked

"Hmmm," Kura-chan carefully studied me, "You're grouchy today."

Raising a brow, I uttered, "You're the one to blame,"

Hearing my words, Kura-chan gave me puppy dog eyes, "Your unhappy with me?" he whimpered cutely

Ignoring his adorable expressions, I concentrated my vision onto the chopping board that sat before me. Keeping aware of my fingers and the sharp pointy knife, I completely was focused until I suddenly felt something cool and wet splatter against my right cheek. Shooting my head up and to the side, I blinked at Kura-chan who danced his fingers across my cheek, smudging down cake mixture at the same time.

"See? It's a love heart," Kura-chan purred before leaning in and licking the mixture off, whirling his tongue around my cheek

If I was one of his fan girls at that time, I would've fainted and probably be nose bleeding on the ground right now. But instead of reacting in an unordinary fashion, I merely blushed a soft pink and continued to chop the strawberries.

"Please refrain yourself from licking me," I muttered

Kura-chan stared at me with amusement, "Why? You loving getting licked," he remarked, "Especially on the cheek."

I felt my blush heat up, "Yes….but we're in public," I retorted, "Everyone including your fan girls can see us."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Kura-chan humbly gazed around the noisy classroom, "No one hardly notices us," he speaks, "I think we're safe."

Sighing, I turned and glanced at the wonderful bible that stood next to me, "You can be really hard to deal with sometimes," I pronounced, "Mainly because you simply can't keep your hands to yourself."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Kura-chan laughed, "You can't really blame me when my mind craves for that body of yours," he answers in a seductive whisper, "You know how much I want to touch you."

"Yes, way too much…" I mumbled back

The laughter soon lowered into a snicker, "I know you're proud of those hickies that mark your neck," kura-chan teased, "Though I do want to touch and kiss more of you than your neck and collarbone."

Now with my blush turning as red as the strawberries I was chopping, I dropped my head in defeat, "Kuranosuke," I warned, "Quit teasing me."

With a light chuckle, Kura-chan leaned in, "You know how much I want to mark you mine," he sighed into my ear

Feeling my body weak and legs turning into jelly, I closed my eyes and told myself to calm down before lifting my head up and taking a deep breath in, "The strawberries are ready." I randomly declared

"Eh?"

Twirling around on my feet, I quickly trotted out of our station, "I'll go get us a tray," I announced, trying to hide my reddened face

"Don't try to ignore me Hanamaru-san~"

"H-hush up Shiraishi-kun!'

~_20 minutes later~_

"Kuranosuke!" I grumbled, glaring at kura-chan who squirted way too much detergent into the sink, "Estimate will you?"

Flashing me a steady grin, Kura-chan handed me over the bottle of detergent and stepped away from the sink, "My apologizes sweetie," he snickers, "I was merely trying to help."

Breathing in, I rolled my eyes, "Ever heard of the term, never leave a man to do a women's job?" I remarked, scrubbing at the dirty plates and bowls

Kura-chan chuckled, "Many times," he insisted

"Good," I shot him a stare, "That's my motto."

The string of chuckles loudened, "That is one ecstatic motto," announced kura-chan, "Must I say, I am looking forward to be working with that motto."

Raising a delicate eyebrow at him, I gave Kura-chan a knowing look, "Why don't you keep that as a dream for the future?" I muttered

"I think more of reality now, more than my future," he retorted, "Though I would thoroughly enjoy the rest of my life with you."

Ignoring any further babbles from the Bible of tennis, I threw him a drying towel and handed him a freshly washed dish, "If you want to spend the rest of your life with me," I uttered, "Then show me your _wonderful _husband skills."

Reflexing and catching the towel, Kura-chan grinned, "It'd be my pleasure…Shiraishi Kagami-san."

~_15 minutes later~_

The cakes were baked. The aroma of sweet sugary butter and milk waffled around the kitchen as students brought out their cooked cakes from the oven.

"Can you managed to actually touch the tray honey?" Kura-chan mumbled from above

Reaching into the overheated oven, I tried my best to dance my fingers along the sides of the metal tray. Even with mittens on, I could still feel the hot metal aluminum surface of the cake tray.

"It's really hot," I protested

A soft sigh was heard, "Here," Kura-chan grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back out of the oven door, "I'll do it."

Bending down, Kura-chan went straight for the dish without the use of mitten. Successfully pulling the cake out, Kura-chan placed it onto the cooling tray before kicking the oven door shut with his foot, "See beautiful?" he handsomely smirked, "What will you do without me?"

I blinked at his left hand. Reaching forward, I clasped his bandaged hand before bringing it forward to examine. After a few gazes, I fixed a look on kura-chan, "Are you made out of metal or something?" I asked, "How can you not get burnt?"

With a shrug of his shoulders and a smile, Kura-chan declared, "Because I am the bible."

Feeling a grin creep up onto my lips, I dropped his hand, "Explains a lot," I observed

"Husband quality?"

"I guess."

~_10 minutes later~_

"Hey Kagami," Kura-chan muttered to me as we decorated our cheesecake with vanilla icing and leftover strawberries

"Hm?"

"There's a guy, two o'clock to your left staring at you," he breathed

Hearing this, I turned my head in the direction Kura-chan directed me. Hideyoshi-kun, a shy boy from my Japanese History class, glanced at me, but turned away after making eye contact.

"Want me to do something about it?" Kura-chan offered as twirled back around

Giving my head a shake, I replied, "No, don't. His a nice guy," I retorted, "Leave him alone."

Kura-chan closed his eyes before re-opening them, "If you say so." He sighed

Yet, knowing the infamous bible of tennis, I knew he would keep an eye on Hideyoshi-kun, probably scaring the poor guy until he finally would stop gazing at me with love struck eyes.

"Kuranosuke," I warned, "Husband quality. Don't get jealous."

With a gentle laugh, Kura-chan snickered, "Fine then, husband quality." He agreed, "But that counts for me to watch your Pilates class Thursdays after school."

Startled, I widened my eyes as I shot my head up and glared at Kura-chan," You've watched my Pilates class?" I exclaimed

Kura-chan nodded, "Yes," he proclaimed, "And those shorts you wear…."

Immediately at the mention of my gym clothes, I blushed and turned a deep wine red. Trying to ignore Kura-chan comments, I quickened my fingers with decorating the cake surface with sweet strawberries.

"Would you think I'll be able to watch every single Pilates class?" Kura-chan mocked, nudging me in the waist, "It'll be such a turn on- "

The back of my right hand slapped against Kura-chan's stomach, "You're being annoying." I grumbled

Yet, without any sort of reaction, the bible still continued to smirk and the chuckle, "You just slapped my abs," he uttered

I shrugged, "I am aware of that."

"Did they feel good?"

Rolling my eyes, I threw a jar of custard cream at Kura-chan, gesturing him to unscrew the tight lid, "They'll feel good after you prove to me how strong you are."

"With complete pleasure, my beautiful girl."

~_15 minutes later~_

"So you're agreeing to let me perv at you during your Pilates class?"

I sighed as we trotted down the school halls, "No. " I sharply retorted

Kura-chan whimpered, "But it'll be _perfect _husband qua-"

"No, that's not husband quality." I announced

"What's not husband quality?" A fresh voice appeared behind us

Twirling around, I stared at Oshitari who somehow magically appeared out of nowhere. The speed star studied both Kura-chan and I with confused eyes.

"Here," I opened the lid to my container, "Have a piece of cake."

Oshitari grinned, "Yummy, thanks lovely Kagami-chan~" he expressed and reached for a slice

"You're more than welcome Kenya," I muttered back before turning back around and continued to walk

"Still not saying yes to my services?" Kura-chan urged on, his hazel eyes pleading with contentment

I gave a final shake of my head, "No." I remarked, "And don't mention it again."

"Mention what?" Oshitari joined in, licking the icing off his fingers

Kura-chan smirked, "That our Kagami does Pilates," he declared

Oshitari blinked at me with a surprised expression, "You. Pilates…." He pronounced, "Wow that's like knowing that Zaizen has three tongue piercings."

As we arrived in the locker bays, I once again sighed with frustration and headed straight to my assigned locker, "You guys are such a handful," I complained, pulling the shuttlecock down and flinging the door open

My locker divulged itself to the world, showing off random pictures that were decorated around the walls. A luminous green tennis ball caught Kura-chan's eyes as it lit up the corner of my locker.

"What's this?" he asked, curiously picking up the shining ball of green.

I glanced at the ball Kura-chan was holding, "Oh Zaizen gave me that," I answered

The speed star looked disturbed, "That brat gave you a electronic tennis ball?" he repeated

I nodded, "Yep, it was in exchange for those rock band tickets that he wanted," I replied

Kura-chan raised a brow, "Is there a secret relationship going on between you two?" he suspected

Rolling my eyes, I took the tennis ball from his hands and placed it back inside my locker, "No," I rejected, "I treat Zaizen as my younger brother."

"Oh sure," Oshitari gave me a haughty look

Slamming my locker door back shut, I glared at the speed star, "You guys are real annoying today," I insisted, "I think I'll be going now."

Kura-chan grabbed my arm, "Where are you going?" he anxiously asked me

"Piano rehearsal for one of girl's singing concert tomorrow," I responded

With a handsome grin, Kura-chan pulled me into a hug before I could escape, "Well, have fun then," he whispered, "I'll miss you."

I managed a smile, "I'll miss you too," I declared before gesturing to Kenya, "If they want more cake, just open my locker. You know my combination anyways."

Kura-chan winked, "Sure thing," he assured

Leaning down, a pair of soft lips melted with mine. Sweetness shot through my lips, making me kiss back. Out from the side, a small snort and grumble was heard from the speed star of Naniwa.

"I haven't kissed you all day," Kura-chan announced as we broke apart

I grinned, "Well now you have," I murmured before arching back up and kissing him again.

"Was that husband quality?"

"Oh yeah. Hundred percent approved."

"How sweet. I love you."

"I love you too…"

~**END~ **

**Haha, how was it all? Any suggestions for more cute one shots? I am looking forward to be hearing some ideas! Thanks for reading and reviews are all highly appreciated! **


End file.
